


Homecoming

by InspiredPet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine greeting Dean after he comes back from a hunt in nothing but his bathrobe and a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

You were sitting on a couch tapping on your screen cell phone. You've got a message from Dean, he'll be back in an hour so you knew that that one hour will be insufferably long. You cleaned out your room, twice. Ate your lunch, in hurry, coz maybe, maybe (!) he'll be back sooner, and you didn't want him to catch you just after eating, so you did several crunches and you fell back on the couch. You changed your clothes...like many times. And you realized you started to freaking out as you began wandering around your room waiting for a call. After you took a deep breath, an idea appeared in your mind. You took off your clothes and went to the bathroom. After you took a short shower, you cursorily dried off, brushed your hair, and totally naked, you sneaked out of your room and headed to Dean's bedroom. As you found his bathrobe in the closet, you wraped yourself up with it and sat on a large bed. You knock off The Busty Asian Beauties from it ( _Oh man, really?_ ) and looked at a clock.

\- Half hour?! Why it always has to be so hard to wait?

You went back to the library to take your phone and check if there's any message from Dean.

\- Nope - you said disappointment. You haven't seen each other for five days and you knew he missed you as much as you missed him but sometimes there are more important things to do than sexting. You entered his room and laid down on his bed. Inhaling his scent, you nestled into grey bathrobe and closed your eyes. Lying like that you heard guys coming down to the bunker. Excitement took over your body, you smiled to yourself as you heard quick steps in the corridor. The door wide opened and you saw Dean's surprising face. He was wearing your favorite grey shirt and slightly dirty jeans. He closed the door and eyed you up.

\- Hello, darling - you said getting up.

\- Hi - he replied as you walked over him smiling. Bathrobe wasn't tied tight and your naked legs were showing up to him. His hand quickly touched your right thigh as you kissed him softly.

\- Wow, babe, you're gonna find better excuse for why you used my bathrobe - he said pushing you away lightly. He's got this seriously look on his face and for a second you thought he's angry at you but then you felt his hand going up your leg and the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

\- Come on, (Y/N), you have to be more confident if you want to seduce me.

\- I missed you - your voice was smooth and calm even though your impatience couldn't let go. You wanted your man now and here. You placed one hand on his neck interspersing your fingers with his hair, and the other hand was starting unbutting his jeans.

\- Mmm... - he muttered - I missed you too.

You were tasting his soft lips as he untied the bathrobe and let it slide off of you. You clung to him as he reached behind you and rubed your clit.

\- I think I won't withhold you anymore - he said breathing on your mouth. You bit your lips and let him rose you. You entwined your legs around his hips as he carried you on his bed. You lay down with him on top, kissing him and tousling his hair as he took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. His body was warm and tense, his hardness was pressing against you and you both didn't wait any longer. You spread out your legs and he entered you fast. You took him in, your walls stretched for his size and you moaned as he kissed you hard.

\- I love you, (Y/N) - he said between the kisses.

\- I love you too, Dean.

After these words, he started to move, hitting your sensitive spot all over again. Your body was writhing underneath him, your heart was racing and your nails were scratching his massive arms as he was pounding into you relentlessly. It was only five days but it felt like you hadn't seen each other since forever. It felt so good to finally have him inside of you. And you could say for sure he was as happy as you. You tilted your head and he bit your neck leaving a mark on your skin. You drove your fingers through his back making him shiver. Soon warm feeling suffused your body as you finally found your release. Dean's moves slowed down for a while until you came down and he could get back to his pace. He was pounding into you faster and harder, breathing on your neck and squeezing your boob until he let off and you felt his warm sperm filling you in. After a second, he pulled out of you and rolled beside you breathing heavily.

\- Maybe I should leave more often? - he said teasingly after he licked his lips - Coz homecoming is much more exciting when you languish for me - he looked at you with a smirk and you reached for a pillow to throw it at him.

\- I was kidding, babe, don't get mad - he grasped the pillow, threw it back and pulled you closer.

\- It's good to see you again, darling.

You kissed him and said giggling: \- Yeah, I love you too.


End file.
